powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind Exchange
The power to switch minds with other beings. Also Called *Body Hopping/Swap/Switching *Brain Switch *Consciousness Switching *Metempsychosis *Mind Swap Capabilities User can take over the mind of another, this may or may not accompany the target taking the body of the user. Some users have changed so many times that they no longer know which body is their own. Some users can inhabit more than one mind at a time, producing a Hive Mind. Associations *Clone Physiology *Doppelgänger Morphing *Hive Mind *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Possession *Sensory Scrying *Soul Exchange *Telepathy Limitations *Users of Indomitable Will and Strong Heart, are highly resistant. *Users of Mind Anchoring and Control Immunity are immune. *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *May lose control over user's own body. *May not be able to return to a previous mind. *May not be in full control sharing the mind with target. *May have a limit on how long one can stay in a single mind. *May cause damage to host mind or body. *May be vulnerable while taking over another mind. *Transferring may take time. *May require physical contact or an object. *User may not be able to use targets memories or change them. *May lose powers after minds are switched. *May not work against Divided Mind if the user can only take over one mind at a time. Known Users See Also: Body Snatcher, Grand Theft Me and Body Surf. Known Objects *Draconian Katra (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Enchanted Mirror (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Particle Interchange Transport (Family Guy - Switch the Flip) *Body-swapping Joy Buzzer (The Fairly Oddparents - Presto Change-O) *Changeling Spell (Fairy Tail) *Electron Carpet (Gravity Falls) *Mind scrambler (Lloyd in Space) *Ogre Blade (Tactics Ogre) *Soundclash (FreeFonix) *Cortical Stacks (Altered Carbon) *Series 9000 Brainalyzer (Rick and Morty) *R Striker (Round the Twist); via Rabbit randomly flicking switches in the supply box Gallery Sam (Quantum Leap).jpg|Sam (Quantum Leap) inhabits the lives of targets in the past. File:Ginyu_goku_body_by_rexobias-d41815i.jpg|Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z) after his mind was switched with Goku. File:Gokublack.jpg|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) is actually Zamasu after permanently swapping mind and body with a parallel version of Goku via use of the dragon balls. File:Fairly_Oddparents_Presto_Change-O_Joy_Buzzer_Button.jpg|Body-swapping Joy Buzzer (The Fairly Oddparents - Presto Change-O) Misfits Episode 5 (Series 3) Kelly and Jen Swapping Bodies.jpg|Jen (Misfits) can only swap bodies with others as they come into physical contact with. great_race_of_yith_by_juanico_el_muertes-d38jxs9.jpg|The Great Race of Yith (Cthulhu Mythos) can use this ability. File:Xi'an Coy Manh - Karma.jpg|Karma (Marvel Comics) File:Body swap.jpg|Marcus Roscoe (Angel) swapping bodies with Angel. 355_-_Swapper.jpg|Experiment 355 "Swapper" (Lilo & Stitch) Switcheroo's mind switch.png|Switcheroo (Stitch!), switching Stitch and Taro's bodies. Danna’s Body.jpeg|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) fought alongside Phantom while he was inside his ÄRM, Babbo. After Phantom's battle with Danna, Orb switched places, sealing himself inside Danna and Danna inside Babbo. Law-switches-straw-hats-mind.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One piece) uses Shambles to switch the minds and souls of the Straw Hats. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers